dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
N
Perfil thumb|328px *'Nombre Artístico:' 엔 / N *'Nombre Real:' 차학연 / Cha Hak Yeon *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín, modelo, actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Changwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Sodiacal Chino:' Caballo *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment Historia Antes de su debut, ganó una docena de concursos de danza nacional. Él y Leo actuaron juntos como bailarines de 2pm en el Gayo Daejeon del 2011. También fue un bailarín de respaldo para las actuaciones en directo de Brian Joo , "Let This Die" con Leo y Ravi . Él tomó un año de descanso en la escuela secundaria para practicar el baile en Japón. Después de ser aprendiz durante 5 años y gracias a su talento en la danza, N ha sido elogiado por las tres agencias coreanas más grandes SM, YG y JYP. Declinó 3 ofertas para entrar en Jellyfish entertainment y formar parte del grupo Vixx del cual él es el líder. Dramas *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) Programas de TV *MBC "All The K-Pop" (2013). *SBS MTV "Plan V Diary" (2013). *The Romantic & Idol (temporada 2) (2013). *Palm TV "Park Myung Soo's Moving TV" (2012). *SBS MTV "Diary" (2012). *MBC "Music Show Champion" (2012). *Mnet "Mydol"' '(2012). Programas de Radio *Two O’Clock Escape Cultwo Show (25.02.2014) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *MBC Radio (junto a Ken) *MBC Radio Jung Oh's Hope Songs Radio (junto a Ken) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *Sukira Kiss the Radio *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *ShimShim Tapa Radio (junto a Hyuk feat. Eun Kwang y Sung Jae de BTOB) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) Videos Musicales *'2011: 'Seo In Guk - Shake It Up *'2012:' Brian Joo - 너 따윈 버리고 (Let This Die) *'2014:' Mamamoo - 썸남썸녀 (Peppermint Chocolate) (Feat. K.Will & Wheesung) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' VIXX. **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Apodo: Charismatic Lider, N-jumma, skilled performer, N, Dark N, Cha Hacker. *'''Educación: Universidad Howon. *'Familia:' Padre y madre. Tiene un hermano mayor y dos hermanas mayores. *'Hobbies:' Leer, Escuchar música, ver TV, bailar y actuar. *'Especialidades:' Aegyo, es un buen "NMC" (en vez de decir MC, así es como se llama así mismo), gracias a que habla mucho siempre sabe salir de aprietos, y las coreografías se le quedan muy rápido en la memoria. al igual que los guiones (programas con guion) segun Leo. *'Chica ideal: 'Seohyun. Antes dijo que le gustaba Nicole Jung (ex KARA) *'Admira: 'TaeYang y a Justin Timberlake. *'Postres:' helado y Jagariko *'Comida favorita:' todos los tipos de carne con un énfasis importante en el Galbi. *De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX. *Su nombre artístico se debe a que el "Yeon" de su nombre en japonés se pronuncia "En" (Igual que N en inglés) y significa Destino, por lo que el cree que su destino es estar en VIXX y conocer a las Fans. *Antes de debutar apareció junto con Leo en el MV de Brian Joo "Let this die", en el cual tiene una escena de beso. *No aparenta la edad que tiene, y por ello muchas fans creyeron que era el más joven del grupo. *Las fans dicen que es idéntico a Seo In Guk. *Tiene un parecido a Yook Sung Jae de BTOB. *En una entrevista de 'Korea.com' dijo que Fei de Miss A lucía elegante, que bailaba muy bien y que le gustaba, pero que sus fans le gustaban más. *Para la revista 'Haru-Hana' les preguntaron: ¿Si fueras una chica, con que miembro te gustaría salir?; y él respondió que con Ravi, porque el es el más puro. *Considera a Leo su "Amigo de la vida", y ha dicho que no quiere separarse nunca de él. Leo contó que como compartía habitación con N, estaba muy preocupado ya que él se pone a hablar mientras duerme sin darse cuenta y dice cosas como "Hola soy el líder de VIXX, N". *El 3 de enero del 2013 dijo en su twitter que odiaba ser un idol junto con una foto. Una hora después publicó: "Me tengo que cuidar de las cámaras y de mi manager… no puedo salir (citas)… Ah, es difícil…" (todo esto fue borrado posteriormente); sorprendiendo a sus fans e incluso a Jellyfish Entertainment. También una de sus estilistas comentó horas después "N, que estás haciendo ~~ ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!". Luego se supo que estos post se trataban de algunos trozos de la canción "I don't want to be an idol", el segundo track del tercer single de VIXX. *Es el más cobarde del grupo, pues lo demostró en dos ocasiones durante el reality "Mydol": fue el último en lanzarse del bungee (Episodio 4), mientras que el maknae Hyuk fue el primero. Todos los miembros de VIXX visitaron una escuela abandonada por la noche (Episodio 5), N fue emparejado con Hyuk y al estar dentro de la instalación dijo: "Nunca lloraré, lo prometo, no voy a llorar"; poco después se dio por vencido y decidió no seguir con las misiones, dejando solo a su compañero. Ese mismo día Ken le dio un buen susto. Lo mismo pasó durante el episodio 21 de MTV Diary, donde estaba contándole una historia de terror; logrando que N se asustara. Ver video. *Fue invitado al programa de "All The K-Pop" junto con KARA. Revelando que Nicole le gustaba mucho, mostrándose muy coqueto y tímido con ella. *En el programa "The Romantic & Idol", N fue la decisión final de Eunyoung de Two X. Sin embargo la decisión final de él, al igual que Kevin de ZE:A, fue Jiwon de SPICA. Finalmente ella los rechazó a ambos. *En el programa 'Mydol' junto a MBLAQ tenía que escoger una pareja, escogió a Thunder porque le gusta su hermana mayor Dara. *En el programa All The K-pop se mostró muy interesado en Eunyoung, hasta el punto de abrazarla y no dejar que baile con otros chicos. En este programa se puso celoso cuando Seyong de MYNAME, abrazó a Eunyoung. *Ellin de Crayon Pop es gran fan de él. *Eligió a Kyung Ree en All the K-pop ofreciendole su rosa, y dijo: "q''uiero curar las heridas que Ken dejó en ti''" y "estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos". Al final del programa ambos terminaron siendo pareja nuevamente. *En 'Sukira (Kiss the Radio)' N dijo que es cercano a Chanyeol y Xiumin de EXO. *aparecio en el video "Peppermint Chocolate" de Mamamoo junto a Hong Bin. *Consefo que Seohyun de SNSD es su mujer ideal. Su tipo ideal es alguien que es amable y sabia. *Él piensa que su punto fuerte es el hecho de que es sexy en el escenario. *Si fuera un animal sería una ardilla o un Fennec, ya que a menudo se dice que se parece a estos animales. *La primera vez que conoció a Ken, él le dijo que nunca terminarían en el mismo grupo, ya que era muy extraño. *Él eligió para teñirse el pelo de rojo en el período de Hyde porque pensó que le vendría bien después de ver el rojo de la cantante Rihanna, que, como él, tiene la piel oscura. Finalmente se lamentó porque consideraba que no se ajustaba a ella. *Dispone de una docena de sombreros, también le encantan las gafas. *Uno de sus autores favoritos es Bernard Werber. Su libro favorito de su es "Nosotros, los dioses". *N es el miembro más emocionado cuando hay un televisor en el dormitorio durante sus vacaciones, ya que en el dormitorio de VIXX no hay televisión *A N le gusta mucho reír y tiene una personalidad brillante *N es el miembro más emocionado cuando hay juegos con premios cosméticos, si por desgracia N no gana, Leo , con mucho gusto le da el regalo de cosméticos a N. *Si se les da la oportunidad de hacer un dúo N quiere hacerlo con Taeyang y luego con Chris Brown *A N no le gusta revelar su cuerpo *En América siempre se presenta con "Yo soy el líder" *Le encanta leer. Dice que a veces encuentra respuestas en la lectura. *Mientras esperaban en el backstage de Music Core, enseñó a bailar a SeoHyun "On And On". Estaba tan feliz que corrió en todas direcciones después de eso. *Es el que hizo la coreografía de "Starlight". También participó en el "Super Hero". *N está obsesionado con ser alto *Si fuera un superhéroe, él sería el hombre araña. *Cuando los miembros jugaron una pelea de almohadas Ravi golpeó a Ken en la cabeza con una almohada. N estaba tan sorprendido que él golpeó a Ravi al final del juego. *Cree que Hyuk es el miembro más lindo. *Cuando todavía era un estudiante, él llevaba un diario de todos sus logros, luchas, desafíos y sueños. Este diario es su posesión más preciada. *Los miembros dicen que N es demasiado ruidoso. *Piensa que Ravi tiene el cuerpo más entrenado de Vixx . *Sus colores favoritos son el negro y el rojo. *Cuando era un aprendiz, para perfeccionar el baile, a veces bailaba con los ojos vendados. *Del grupo, es el que más tiempo pasa en la ducha. *El resto de los integrantes bromean molestando a N por su piel oscura. *Le encanta la leche de plátano y es por ello que en la nevera siempre hay una gran cantidad de ella. *Él tiene muchos horarios personales como un DJ/ MC y radio *Hyunk dijo en un fanmeeting que todas las noches N revisa que todos los miembros hayan tomado gingseng (un tipo de medicina); a veces los miembros le mienten y dicen que ya la tomaron, entonces N les pide que les muestre el empaque vacio como evidencia. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galeria N1.jpg N2.jpg N3.jpg N4.jpg N5.jpg N6.png N7.png N8.jpg N9.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor